Need a little Christmas
by Slea
Summary: Dick's holiday is interupted by illness


Need a little Christmas.   
Cyndi Smith   
  
Officer Dick Grayson was exhausted. The cold weather was getting the best of him. His triple life of police officer, vigilante and team leader was making his slight case of the flu worse. It was all he could do to keep his Sergeant "Amy" from dropping him off home 7 hours before the end of his shift. Twice, he had to request they take a break so that he could "do his thing," which in reality consisted of coughing so hard he was spitting up blood in the men's room at the Pixie Mart. One more comment from Amy about his breathing sounding like the squishy noise her mom made when preparing meatloaf with a bowl of raw meat and eggs and he was going to loose the lunch he didn't eat. However, the shift was over and he was certain that it was all behind him.   
As he walked in to the complex, he couldn't help but smile at the sound of his landlady singing along with her Christmas music from within her first floor apartment. Who would believe that there were 25 days left until Christmas?   
"AAACHOO, cough, cough, and cough" Well, maybe he would believe it.   
The days were longer, colder and darker and suddenly, the three stories of steps looked like three hundred flights. As soon as he stopped hacking up a lung, he was going to have to face them.   
He had already promised to take Mr. Law and Clancy holiday shopping. However, he hadn't started filling his own Christmas list for his friends and there were so many of them now. It seemed like only yesterday that he found himself here. At the doorsteps of this crumbling old apartment building, asking the backside of Clancy if she had any rooms to rent. Now, unbeknownst to anyone, he was the owner of this dilapidated three-story money well.   
The Christmas music that echoed in the hallways was convenient, it drowned the pounding that seems to become louder every time he attempted to inhale or cough. Suddenly a thunderous sound came booming up behind him, nearly scaring him right out of his uniform.   
"MISS CLANCY COME QUICK!"   
It was Amigdala, or Aaron, as he was known by in the neighborhood. The man that would be mountain, the one time tenant of the Arkham asylum, had the mind of a child and a bullhorn voice. That voice was the last thing that made any sense to the rookie officer. Suddenly everything echoed as if trapped in an echo chamber. Then the world began to swim out of control. It was somewhat funny how everything distorted. The hallway lights seem to get brighter and the faces of the people seem to stretch this way and that. All the echoing began to sound like the teacher in a Charlie Brown cartoon. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. However, one word came out loud and clear... "hospital."  
"NO!! NO hospitals..." he tried to struggle free. However, all the faces must have grown hands. They must have been holding him down, because he couldn't even lift his head.   
"No hospitals!" He yelled repeatedly, which lead up to more coughing, more headaches and an uncontrollable rush of panic.   
"Young man calm down right now." With those words, the panic rushed away as quickly as it came. The echo was so familiar that he obeyed almost by instinct. He kept blinking his eyes, trying to get the face of his friend and pseudo grandfather to come into focus.   
"Alfred, please" he coughed, ".... I'm ok (cough, cough.) I just wanna go to my room."  
"I am afraid not this time, young man." Alfred's fuzzy face grimaced before continuing, "Now relax. The ambulance should be here shortly."   
Dick tried to explain about taking Mr. Law and Clancy shopping and being at work at six am. However, his mumbling voice sounded like he was chewing on rubber bands. His body began to hurt all over. He guessed it didn't really matter. He was too weak to fight anymore, so he just gave into the darkness that crept slowly upon him.  
When Aaron's voice boomed over her stereo, Clancy abandoned decorating her Christmas tree and rushed from her apartment. "This building had better be on fi..." she shouted back, until she saw Dick curled up on the stairs coughing so hard his body seem to convulse.   
"OhmyGod!" Not pausing to assess his condition, she started to scream orders and ran into her apartment. "Aaron, get him off the stairs and bring him into the apartment! Hurry!"   
She ran into her room and grabbed her medical bag. It only had a few of the basics she used for class, but it was all she would need until the ambulance got there. Pivoting, she was stunned to see the large man following her into her bedroom. He laid Dick Grayson on her bed.   
'Geesh' she thought as she dialed 911 'how often had I tried to get him in my bed.' Dick was still coiled in a ball holding on to his stomach. The coughing seemed to subside as she hung up the telephone.   
She ordered Aaron upstairs to Dick's apartment. She knew the older English gentleman, which showed up on every other Wednesday or Thursday, was upstairs decorating Dick's apartment for him.   
Keeping a close eye on her handsome patient, Clancy checked his pulse. As she gently rubbed his back, Dick's eyes open for the first time since the coughing fit hit. He gazed up at her without recognition.   
"Dick, I have to take your shirt off. I wanna get a listen to those lungs." Not that it was necessary. He sounded like he was breathing underwater. She already didn't like the fact his temperature was 104 and his blood pressure was fluctuating up and down like a yoyo. She had begun unbuttoning his shirt by the time Aaron returned with Alfred, only to find he was wearing his bulletproof vest. She remembered him telling her it was a requirement of all rookies.   
"Damn" she mumbled. She turned him on his back hoping to figure out how to get around this bulky armor.   
"Excuse me miss," Alfred interrupted her examination as he pulled the medical shears from her bag. "I think I can handle this one." In three good cuts, he had the shirt, vest and T-shirt cut away from their patient. He was very grateful that the "night shirt" wasn't under Dick's outer clothes. He wasn't sure how he would explain that piece of apparel if it had been there. Alfred stared in surprise at the large bruises that splotched Dick's otherwise perfect body. "Oh my ... I knew I didn't like his choice of careers."   
"Maybe he did that on the stairs." The large man who still stood behind him added.  
"Might I use your telephone dear? I want his doctor to meet us at the hospital." Clancy pointed over to the bedside table, but he never made it before Dick started to wrestle them to get out of bed.   
"I am afraid not this time, young man." Alfred replied to Dick's incoherent mumbling as he struggled with his caregivers. Alfred was sure it was a request not to go to the hospital. The struggle was slight and he quickly passed out.   
Alfred made the call to Leslie just as Dick's partner came in to the room. Sergeant Amy Rohrbach burst through the doorway all but unnoticed to the busy crowd that circled their patient and her rookie.   
"I was afraid it was him when I heard the call go out." She huffed. "How is he?"   
"Temps going up!" Clancy yelled not even noticing the new person in her bedroom. "Aaron, start a lukewarm bath. We are going to have to bring down his body temperature now..."   
"I'll do it big guy." The sergeant announced as she ran into the bathroom to start the tepid bath. Aaron hefted the near bare officer and followed her into the small room.   
"I don't think he likes it, Miss Clancy." The big man spoke as the boy began to unconsciously struggle and moan as the running water came over his hips and stomach.   
When the paramedics came in, Clancy thanked Aaron. She told him she would let him know what happened, but it was time for him to go to work. What she did not tell him was they needed the space. Neither Clancy nor Alfred was willing to give up there patient. However, when Leslie asked to speak to one of the paramedics, Clancy and Alfred were appeased by them taking orders from Leslie.   
Alfred held on to his surrogate grandson's head as the paramedics began using ice to lower the temperature of the already cold water.   
"104." One of the paramedics yelled "Get the gurney ready we move him at 103." The other medics spread a silver sheet across the mat and opened another.   
"103." One of the men pulled the young officer up over his shoulder and quickly carried him to the waiting gurney. The other medic began placing ice packs under his neck, his knees and his underarms. They strapped him in and placed another blanket on him. By the time the reached the door, the whole foyer was packed with worried apartment dwellers.   
Amy cleared away the crowd as they carried him through the lobby and out to the waiting ambulance. She hopped in the ambulance leaving both Clancy and Alfred on the stairs.   
"You should have gone with him." Clancy announced.  
"No. This time, I would have just been in the way Miss Clancy. I will call a taxi." Suddenly, his cell phone beeped at them.   
"Excuse me, Miss." He begged and stepped away from the stoop. Then he began spoke into his cell phone. "Yes sir.... That is correct, he was taken to Rabe Memorial in a most critical condition.... Yes sir. I was on my way.... Sir.... I will meet you there then.... Yes sir. I fear that might be impossible. He will just have to understand." Alfred finished his call and turned to find the young landlady seated on the bottom step, crying.   
"Madam, are you all right?" He inquired as he sat next to her.   
"OH, I am just grand." She said wiping away the crystallizing moisture from her cheeks. "A hell of doctor I'll make, I didn't even notice he was sick."   
"Dear me. Child, you cannot base your life's work on the likes of Richard Grayson. He is quite the con when it comes to hiding problems. What is important is how you acted and reacted after you found out he was ill. I have had many years of experience in the medical field. However, like his surrogate father, he has a way of making me crazed." He informed her. "In fact, I would be willing to bet that he has the staff of the hospital looking for their heads before he's been conscious an hour."   
She watched the older man as he spoke such gentle words. Not only was she feeling a little better, but she was beginning to miss her Da. "Mr. Ah..umm "   
"You may call me Alfred." He confirmed.   
"Alfred, do you think I could ride with you to the hospital. He ... ah ... I ... well.   
"Yes my dear. If you go fetch you coat, I believe the taxi should be here by the time you return."  
  
Dick would have laughed if he had been able to. He had no idea what trouble he had gotten into, but it must have been a doosie. He kept hearing voices talking about him. Sometimes they were as clear as if they were yelling in his ear. Other times, it was as if he were miles away. Faces would pop in and out of view some he recognized and others he didn't. Some he thought he would never see again. Gosh, how big his father appeared and how small he felt.   
"You're not trying hard enough son." His voice echoed then vanished.   
** I'll try harder, I promise.** He felt so helpless.   
Then a face, he had never seen before, hovered over him screaming in his ear.   
"WE'RE LOSING HIM." Dick thought it must be loud because it could be heard over the other voices and horns blaring that seem to plow their way into his thoughts.   
"Come on kid fight it! Don't go crashing on me now? Ya don't wanna tarnish my clean rescue record, do ya? Dave, keep bagging him. We're almost there. "   
**Almost where?** He thought. ** I hope its home, 'cause Clancy is expecting me to take her shopping. She'll kill me if I mess this up.** Then, he felt so very tired.   
"Ok rookie, listen up!"  
**Sarge? What are you doing here?** The edges of his mind began to fray as he became aware of a great pressure on his chest.   
"I have no intention of loosing another partner, yet alone a trainee. It's my rep. " she snipped. "You have to fight."   
His past and present worlds were colliding together. Nothing made sense. Flashes of his past along with shattered pieces of the world he knew where being flung together. All the pieces served with a great big dish of fear. Dick was suddenly afraid. He remembered this feeling. The emptiness that was overwhelming him was the same feeling he had when his parents died. Lights flashing above his head. People standing over him he didn't know. The voices of the now and the past echoed around him.   
**I don't want to be alone.**   
"I am right here, son." A feeling of contentment washed over him. He looked up and recognized the face floating above him was Bruce Wayne.   
  
More than two hours had passed since Dick's admission. Polite conversation was exchanged, but no more than that. A girl in a wheelchair calling herself Barbara had joined Amy, Clancy and Alfred. Clancy recognized her as being the girl on the beach in the photograph on his wall. She had arrived with Bruce, someone Dick had introduced her to once before. Bruce didn't stop in the waiting room. Instead, he vanished into the forbidden doors of ICU. Finally, Alfred got up.   
"Ladies, if you will excuse me. I will make some coffee. It looks to be a long, cold December day and I will not have you young ladies suffer through the mud they call coffee around here. I shall return in a few minutes. Is there anything else I can get you?" Everyone thanked him as he left and then they returned to staring at the door.  
"I don't think I can stand this any longer." Barbara yelped, "The silence is deafening."   
"Yeah. I don't think Grayson would appreciate it much either." Amy added. "The kid's not much on the hang around and brood side."   
"No, ya can say that again." Clancy returned.   
"Then, let's start by entertaining ourselves with stories about the kid." Amy grinned.   
"Afraid I haven't known him long, but I can say in all honesty he had made an impact on the PD."   
Barbara laughed. "Yeah, that will undoubtedly be the understatement of the day."   
"He sure makes that uniform everything it was meant to be."   
The thought of Dick in his uniform brought an amused smile to Clancy's face as she spoke, "I don't understand."   
"Our PD's rep has been a bit tarnished. Oh, who am I kidding? Our rep is damn near black." She growled, "The few good cops I know are afraid of their shadows for fear of stepping on someone's toe. Things seem even blacker now that the self-proclaimed Investigator Arnot has placed himself in charge. That's why I don't understand why he pushed Grayson's application through the black cracks. I admit I didn't trust the rookie for a long time, many of the other guys still don't. But ya can't work with the kid and not like him."   
"Dick has been that way for along time." Barbara added "As far as trusting someone, can't say I know anyone, except my father, I trust more."   
"This is great time to ask," Bridget smiled. "How did you meet Dick?"   
"She was his sitter." A fourth voice added.   
They all looked up to see Bruce standing over them. He looked tired, but a hint of a smile seemed to cross his eyes.   
"Bruce? How is he?" Barbara begged.   
"Leslie said it looks good. They have his temperature down to 101. He's in guarded condition and will probably be on a respirator for a day or two. They are going to want to keep a respiratory therapist on hand, but it looks like he might be home for Christmas."   
Barbara threw her arms around Bruce and hugged him with everything she had. "Bruce Wayne, I love you."   
"Barbara... can't... breath." He playfully choked then dropped to his knees.   
"Sorry," she smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.   
"Mr. Ah Wayne..., you're THE Bruce Wayne."   
"Please, you can call me Bruce."   
Clancy came up to him almost like a frightened child walking up to Santa Claus. "UH my name is..."   
"Bridgett..." he answered for her. " Bridgett Clancy, I never forget a beautiful woman. You're the super 'Super' that Dick is always talking about." He smiled and kissed her hand gently. "I believe I owe you a great debt of thanks for saving my son's life."  
"Son?" The look of shock would have been almost funny, if Clancy didn't look like she was about to break down and cry. "He's your son?"  
"Well, it is a long story," he mused as the Bruce Wayne persona came into full swing. "Maybe one night you would do me the honor of letting me thank you. More personally."   
"UH... well ... I only did what I could. At least you could be glad your money got put to good use." She sounded as if she couldn't make up her mind whether to yell or sob. She never saw the look of bewilderment that crossed the man's face as she turned. "I've gotta go. Gotta building to take care of." She ran out the door and down the stairway not even waiting for the elevator   
"Was it something I said?" Bruce asked with some confusion.   
"Maybe, but more than likely it was just relief." The other woman smiled, "Hi, I'm Sergeant Rohrbach. You can call me Amy."   
Bruce smiled his playboy smiled, "Ah, well it's nice to finally meet you. When Dick had told me he was cop, I admit I hoped it was a passing phase, but if all of the Bludhaven officers had your looks I think I might join."   
"Sir, if you're anything like the young man you raised then it would be an honor to have you aboard." She replied trying to keep her steam down at the nerve of the man whose son was her partner and friend. However, everyone knew about the Playboy of Gotham.  
"If it is alright with you, I would like to come back and keep checking on him. In this town, it is hard to get a partner you like and trust. I kind of like to keep him around."   
"Not a problem, Amy. It will be nice to have another girl to talk to." Barbara replied, "When you hang out with these guys, you find most of the other girls wanna talk to them."   
"Um call me or leave a message at the station if there are any changes." Amy smiled as she left the room. She really liked Barbara. Bruce, well she wasn't sure, but she thought there might be something more to that man then meets the eye. Right now, she was just too tired to be sure about what she saw there. There was no way for her to know what that something was, but she was sure she wasn't going to miss it next time.   
  
  
  
It was two days of up and down battle with his temperature before they would take Dick out of ICU. When he was holding steady at 100, they decided to allow the move to a semi private room where he would have a roommate. Actually, there was no such thing as a private room since the rooms were in front of the glass window. Even Bruce's best efforts could not get him moved.   
After two more days had passed, he was too alert to keep the respirator attached via the endotracheal tube, even if he wasn't coherent enough to understand what was going on. Since his breathing had improved, they placed him on a nasal cannula and constant regiments of breathing exercises. The exercises made him cough up whatever had flooded his lungs, but they also made him so weak he couldn't remain awake, even if he wanted to. All visitors had to wear surgical clothing complete with cap, mask and boots. Due to Dick's poor respiratory status, he was separated from his roommate, an older patient who had had a mild stroke, by a clear plastic tent that divided the room.   
He was so tired that he almost didn't notice Clancy until she was standing over him.   
"Well I guess you got your money's worth boyo." She huffed, but she hadn't meant to sound so harsh. This was the first time he was allowed visitors since leaving ICU. She knew it wasn't appropriate, but something in her seemed to boil over when she saw his face.   
"Hi Clance." He yawned as the medication kicked in again.   
"Don't 'Hi Clance' me! Mr. 'I think you can get a scholarship'. I really thought I earned that scholarship. Come to find out your daddy is Bruce Wayne himself!"   
He squinted at her, and thought he must have slept though something. Then he managed to get his jumbled thoughts in order and realized that she must have finally figured out who Bruce was. **Well Grayson, you knew it would happen sometime. Time to face the music or rather firing squad** he grimaced at the image those thoughts summoned. Too tired to think clearly and too weak to fight, he just opened his mouth and let his words roll out.   
"Sit down before someone shoves a blood pressure cuff on you, and give me a chance to explain." Dick rebutted weakly. Not pausing when she raised her voice, his weak voice augmented, by training from his night job, still managed to cut through hers. "You did earn the scholarship. I admit I kept a close eye on it, but I never had to go to anyone. Your scores got the scholarship for you."  
"Ya think I just fell off the turnip truck, do ya?" She scoffed. "I mention I needed money to go to school. You mention the scholarship. I apply and get the scholarship. I find out your Da is the man whose name is on the scholarship."   
"His name is on two thirds of the buildings, old and new in Gotham. That doesn't mean he can lay a brick." He returned struggling to hold back the cough that demanded to be released. "Yes I mentioned the scholarship to you, but not because I had pull there. I knew it existed, just like you know what is in your own home." He dropped his head back on the pillows and tried his damnedest to take a deep breath. A rush of coughs stopped his deep breathing. Clancy stood up and adjusted his pillow.  
"I'd best go back to the apartments before you stroke out on me. I haven't covered that chapter yet." He laid his hand on hers as she spoke but she looked away.   
Even with his blurry perception, he could tell she was still hurting. Although he knew this, he still needed to ask something. Something that he had been afraid to ask since the day he woke up to find her standing next to Bruce, Babs and Amy.   
He braced himself and spoke. "Bridgett. I am sorry if you feel I betrayed you. But there is something I need to know before you leave. Who else knows who I am... at the apartment? Who else knows?"  
"Ya can call me a lot of things Mr. Grayson but ya cannot call me a snitch." She growled, "t'was not me who broke trust."   
"Clance, I would rather just call you friend again." He whispered feeling as though the world just came crashing down upon him. Maybe it showed, because her scowl seemed to vanish and her eyes glowed with true understanding  
"I guess ya are my friend, and have always been a good one." She whispered back at him. She wiped her hand across his forehead as if she were fixing his hair and spoke again. "There is something I don't understand Boy'o. Why if your foster father is Bruce Wayne, why in the name of all that is green in Ireland, are you livin' in my apartment complex?"   
His irritated throat protested as he swallowed hard. Dick realized this question was what he had been expecting all along and dreading. He gathered his strength and spoke slowly, "Clancy, ... Bruce has been my father for more of my life than my real dad had." He paused as the need to cough surfaced, but he swallowed it back and struggled with the words that he fought so hard to get out. "And I couldn't have asked for a better father... but what he got in return was a gypsy. I am a kid that was born in a trailer and worked everyday of his life in a different town. Always moving, I was free to go where I pleased and pleased to go where I was free. ...I was up earlier than most farmers were and had more to do. It was what I did, what I knew. I was a circus performer. I had to pull my weight. Nothing in life came free.   
"When my parents were murdered, the state saw fit to place me in a juvenile detention center, till a better place could be found. Caged, I was alone in a place I didn't belong and didn't want to be. It nearly killed me. Anyway, if you know anything about Gotham then you know Bruce's parents were killed in front of him too. It was an unfortunate bond, but a bond nonetheless. He took me in and quite possibly saved my life. But he didn't know anymore about being a gypsy than I knew about being a rich kid. Bruce Wayne would give me anything I asked but it wasn't what I was. I tried really I did but I just couldn't be that. He tries to do everything that is expected of him by his rank in society, Clance. But the price he has to pay is his freedom. He can't go to the toilet in a public restroom without someone snapping a picture. He is as much a prisoner as I was. "   
"I guess I understand." She smiled wiping away the tear that strayed down her face.   
She knew he had been fighting the medication for most of the time she had been there, but it was finally winning out.   
Bruce walked in as his last words slipped, "He's the greatest father in the world ...but I ...can't ...live ...like.... that." She turned to see Mr. Wayne close the door and walk away.   
Alfred found Bruce standing alone on the rooftop of the hospital. How strange it was to see the man behind the mask sitting on one of the large air-conditioning units like a teenager with a problem. The wind whipped threw his black locks and the sun shone ever so brightly on his face. Yet despite the fact there was not a cloud in the sky, a shadow hung dark against his features.   
"Security would have a fit if they discovered you up here. Not to mention the field day the news crew would have.... 'Millionaire distraught over near death of son considers suicide'."   
Bruce looked over the side at the gathering of news trucks. Shaking his head, he spoke, "I hate this." He knew how to remain unseen while keeping an eye on them.  
"What?" Alfred inquired.   
"Me, Bruce Wayne, wussie playboy..."   
"THAT is not you. It never was." Alfred rebutted harshly.   
"No, maybe not, but that's what they are looking for. Silly, huh? When I go back in, this character that I play will have a date with seven of the nurses in ICU. Not a soul down there will care that I nearly lost a son today. Hell, no one even knows I consider him my son."   
"Including him." Alfred acknowledged solemnly.   
"Yes, including him."   
"Well in my heart, I don't believe that is true but my mind believes...we tried hard to make it true."   
"What is this, we crap? You are at his house at least once a month, cleaning and cooking. Hell, you were decorating it for the holidays when he collapsed. His friends know you and you know his friends."   
"That maybe, sir, but I still think at times we forgot the things that would have mattered the most, the affection... I fear that it is mostly my fault." He looked up at Bruce who gazed at him with disbelieving eyes. "As your employee, I had to follow the strictest decorum. When something important happened in you life, I had no problem telling you I was proud of you, but I never showed it. I fear, in your own way, you have passed it on to your son. Sometimes even little boys need a hug." With that, he walked up to Bruce and wiped the tear that had threatened to fall. Then he embraced his son.   
"Now let us get back inside. One of you in the hospital is too many. Go."   
Bruce and Alfred came inside to a panic situation. Doctors, nurses and orderlies were in a quandary, pushing people and equipment out of the way, as they ran through the halls.   
"What happened here?" Bruce asked Barbara as she came up to them.   
"They lost Dick," she answered bluntly   
Bruce turned sheet white before she realized what she said and more likely how she said it "NO, NO... he's walked out... they can't find him."   
Alfred slid down into the chair that Bruce got under him. "Dear God,"   
"I have been trying to find you two everywhere... He took out his IVs and his catheter, placed his monitor on his roommate and some how got out passed the nurses station and the guards..."  
Bruce ran into the room and looked out the Window. No, there were too many people outside. He couldn't have gotten past them without starting some kind of ruckus. "Please don't let him be sleepwalking."   
"You don't really think he was sleepwalking do you?" Babs asked.   
"Doesn't matter, you said he put the monitors on his roommate. The only reason he would do that is if he is not sure which identity he was when he got here. So, he is going to do whatever it takes to stay hidden." Bruce considered options and started to plan, "We have to..."   
"They found him, sir," One of the security officers yelled as he burst through the door. "He was unconscious in the locker room on the third floor." The officer stopped to listen to the phone for a minute. "Uh the lady cop found him..." He no sooner spoke than a gurney with two orderlies on one side and Amy on the other came out of the elevator.   
"I don't care if it came from the Pope. You are not putting those on him. Do you understand me?" Amy spoke firmly to the orderlies.   
"Someone better explain to me what the hell is going on here." the floor doctor demanded as he approached the gurney.   
"Doctor Pious said that we have to secure him." The orderly replied, "But Robocop here has threatened to break our arms if we tried."   
"Take him into the room and do what you have to."   
"I don't think so." Both Bruce and Amy said at the same time. Amy took a quick glance at the man that stood beside her. It may look like the man in the papers, but this man isn't whom they wrote about.   
"I am sorry Mr. Wayne, but you don't understand. It is best for Mr. Grayson and it is hospital policy. Apparently, he is a sleepwalker. A very talented one considering he managed to take out both IV's and a catheter with out hurting himself. However next time we may not be so lucky. What if he had made it to the stairs and passed out? He could have been killed by the fall."   
"No, you don't understand. Dick has never had a fondness for hospitals. I will not trap him in here like some Arkham inmate alone in a room, in a strange place and around strange people." Bruce's determination did not deter the Doctor. He was going stand his ground even if it meant having Bruce removed by force, which looked like was the only way he would be moved.   
Bruce continued. "Doctor, if your staff and mine..." he emphasized with a glare at the Wayne tech security officers standing behind them. Amy even moved a step back at the glare. "...had been more alert, he would never have been able to get up and out of bed. Let alone down all those floors."   
"That doesn't matter. I'm sorry." He waved to the orderly. Before the medical staff could respond to the unspoken order, Sergeant Amy stood in front of the gurney. Her glare matched the doctor's and Bruce's.   
"Does someone want to tell what the hell is going on?" Leslie barked as she pushed her way through the human wall.   
"Mr. Grayson wandered out of his room." Doctor Murphy stated.   
"They want to put him in restraints." Barbara added.   
"He wandered?" Leslie directed her incredulous question to Doctor Murphy.   
"He got a couple of floors before he passed out." Doctor Murphy explained uncomfortably under Leslie's glare.   
Very few understood the look of fault Doctor Thompkins gave Bruce. Then she turned and took control of the situation. "Ok, Orderly take Dick to his room and stay with him. Barbara you're in scrubs, you go with the orderly in case he comes to. Do not tie him down until you have heard from me." Leslie turned her glare back to Murphy and spoke, "The first priority should be taking care of my patient and then once that is done we will play this silly game."  
  
A week had passed, Amy, Barbara and Clancy sat alone in the room. They had taken Dick down for tests. Shortly after the sleepwalking episode, he had been given a private room. He was strapped down when asleep, but released when he was awake. As long as the restraints were in place, there was to be a familiar face in the room. By the time he was capable of understanding what was happening to him, he should be able to be moved to Wayne Manor.   
The girls had become quite good friends. They worked in shifts. When time allowed it, they would chat over a cup of coffee. They were enjoying one of those infrequent moments now. Dick was going thru more tests, and they were all together waiting. Slowly, they began telling stories about their adventures with Dick. First one perspective and then the tale would switch to another perspective.   
Bruce walked in and laughed. "I think this is every man's nightmare...all the women in your life in one place."   
"You're just jealous. They couldn't get all the girls in your life in one place, Bruce." Barbara teased. He returned her smile and gave her a quick hug.   
"What are you talking about? You women aren't tarnishing his reputation. Are you?" Bruce asked as he sat on the bed next to them.   
"What reputation?" Amy laughed. "I don't think there aren't any girls on the force who haven't thrown themselves at him. He has managed to turn them all down leaving their pride and his reputation still intact."   
"We were talking about Christmas." Babs quickly chirped, hoping to change the subject.   
"I was just regaling them with the stories Dick used to tell about Christmas in the circus."   
"Well, on that note. I have come to deliver a message. Things are improving and we've received the okay for Dick's release in a couple of days. Provided that Dick finish his convalescents under the watchful eye of Doctor Leslie and Alfred, he will be allowed to come home.   
They all looked shocked. Dick was still battling, infections and fluids that would fill his lungs almost overnight.   
Bruce quickly responded to their shocked expressions, "Well Doctor Murphy said he doesn't like the idea. However since I have access to all the equipment needed and a doctor on duty 24 hours, they can't think of any reason to keep him here any longer. He should be released as soon as the scheduled tests are completed and they have the results"   
"Going home! That's wonderful," Amy announced, "Do they know how long till he will be back to work?"   
"Well, he didn't actually say. However, if Dick has anything to say about it, it will be the day after."   
"That is why it is not his choice." Alfred announced as he set a thermos of hot coffee on the table. "Even when he is strong enough to get out of bed, he will still be under a strict regiment of breathing exercises. But, he will remain in bed as much as possible if I have to tie him down."   
"That sounds like fun I can bring the handcuffs." Amy laughed.  
"Yeah" Babs laughed. "If you make him wear that hospital gown I'll be more than happy to keep an eye out for any straying dimples, should he 'wander' again."   
The laughter got louder as Clancy announced with an almost vengefully tone, "If he gets too hot, it will be my job to dump the ice."   
"Bet Doc Pious and Murphy are already packing Dick's things." Bruce added.   
A security officer stepped quickly through the door and spoke. "Mr. Wayne, Mr. Grayson is asking for you."   
Bruce followed the officer to the lab. By the time he got to the room, Dick had gotten off the gurney and managed to cross the small room. They found him leaned against the walls of he small room and breathing as if he had just ran a marathon.   
"Mr. Grayson, what are you doing standing?" The officer gasped as Bruce moved quickly to the other side.   
"Not standing... leaning" he rasped, "... would be standing but walls kept moving.... Gotta go."   
"Yes," Bruce added as he wrapped Dick's arm around his neck, "gotta go back to bed."   
"No I ... uh.. Oh," Dick looked down at the floor. "Never mind."   
"That will teach you to leave things alone," Bruce laughed, "and stay where you are suppose to stay."   
"Yeah... right... this... coming from you." Dick growled as he was helped into another gown. "besides... did....not remove ...catheter... this time..." He leaned helplessly into Bruce's large shoulder forcing a breath and muttered "... hate... this."   
"Yes, well you know what they say..." Bruce smirked, "Better to be pissed off than pissed on."   
"Great... nowww... y...y...you get a ...sense of ... humor..." he started to laugh, but unfortunately, it started his coughing. Bruce held him up gently patting his back until it stopped.   
Babs watched from outside the door. By the time Bruce came out, Dick had fallen asleep again. "Bruce do you think he will be okay?" she whispered as the orderlies took him in to the other room for another series of tests.   
"Of course." Sounding almost shocked that she would even bring up the subject to him, Bruce continued. "If for no other reason then to make sure the rest of us have a Merry Christmas. You are after all talking about the same boy whose fondest memories of the holiday are the times he and his family performed for hospitals and the Orphanages. It would ruin his rep."   
Barbara laughed. "You're bound and determine to give that boy a reputation."   
"Me? No, but I do plan on giving him something."   
"Like what? What do you give a boy who could have everything but asks for nothing?"  
"Maybe a bit of his childhood back." Bruce smiled as he began to walk towards the room leaving the stunned redhead watching in silence.  
It took a couple more days longer than expected for Dick's "walking papers" to come through. A reaction to medication caused a set back. By this time, Bruce had put his idea before Dick's friends who quickly agreed. It was a wonderful idea and they volunteered to help anyway they could.   
"He already hates the cooped up thing, and he's not home yet." Bruce informed them. "Once he is home, it will be harder to keep him contained. I would appreciate any help I can get. Although I'm not sure, we can pull it off without him wandering into the surprise. I would at least like to give it a try."   
Roy looked up from the table where he was seated with Donna, Garth, and Wally. They were four of Dick's closest friends. The rest of the table included Superman and Black Canary. "If this is a "Bruce Wayne Production" aren't you afraid that someone might recognizes us as "heroes" and blow your cover."   
"You were all around when Dick was dating the Tammarian Princess. If anyone asks questions, cover stories are not a problem for anyone here except, maybe Dinah and we have been working on that. But in all honesty, at this point I don't care. This is going to happen and I would like his friends to be there, but that is strictly up to you. I have talked to all the appropriate parties. If everything goes as planned, the invitations will be sent out to all the children homes, hospitals, and every blue blood in the book by tomorrow night."   
"You know Bruce; most fund raisers take all year to organize." Roy pointed out.   
"Yes, but Alfred said it can be pulled off, so your point would be?"   
"Nothing, I didn't realized this was a Pennyworth Production too."   
"Roy, listen close because this may never happen again in your lifetime. I am going to let you in on a secret." He leaned close until he was sure he had Roy's curiosity, and then he whispered. "They are all Pennyworths' Productions." Bruce gave a quick smirk and then strolled out of the room.   
  
Dick had been home only a few hours before things started going wrong. Alfred and Leslie were forced to put Dick back on a respirator before he had been home a day. He came off the respirator the next day when he improved, but his temperature and the cough had already begun to wear him down again.   
Batman still patrolled at nights, Bruce was adamant that that didn't change. However, he made sure there was always someone close by in case he should need to get back to the manor. Superman had been spending almost as much time in Gotham as Clark Kent had been.   
"All is ready." Clark announced. His cape flapped in the wind as stood next to Batman on the spire of the Steeple of the church of St. Stephens. I just hope we can pull this off with him in the audience. At the rate he is going, we will be lucky if they don't put him back into the hospital." He whispered.   
"He will be there." Batman whispered. Clark heard his words but he heard much more as well. Bruce was frightened his heart was beating like a cornered rabbit and the cowl didn't hide the quiver in his voice.   
"You're right," Clark agreed. "I have never known him not to be there when you needed him."   
Bruce glanced from his perch on the gargoyle. "Yes."   
"So don't you think it is about time to return the favor?"   
Batman didn't respond instead he leaped form his perch into the black of night. After Batman was nearly halfway down the building, he tossed out his tether quickly hitching it to a flagpole as he passed. At that point, his descent became controlled.   
When they reached the Batmobile, Superman gave the Dark Knight a stare that would have kept the crows from the corn for years. When he realized the look did not have the desired effect, he confronted him out right. "What the hell were you doing?"   
Bruce still didn't answer but returned his stare. "I have flown with both you and Dick. I have never seen you freefall from that height without your decel line at the ready. That was a Grayson stunt. Damn it, Bruce you scared me half to death. I didn't know whether you needed or wanted rescuing."   
"That's why I did it Clark. I needed someone to understand what I am feeling. For the last 14 years of his life, I watched a boy, which I guess I've always seen as my son, freefall from insurmountable heights. Never sure, he would be able to survive. I even interfered with his decent a few times because I was sure he was past the point of no return only to find 'he had it all under control.' He was ticked off at my interference. The point is Dick's always been a fighter and more independent than it seemed I ever was. It makes knowing that he wants my help a little more difficult."   
"I'm going home. Keep an eye on the city for me?" Not waiting for an answer, Batman disappeared in the Batmobile and drove off.   
Before midnight, Bruce had returned home, changed and went upstairs. He startled Alfred as he enter Dick's bedroom and inquired about any changes in Dick's condition. Alfred gave his usual clipped precise report, but he didn't seem to notice. He didn't like what Clark had said to him but he was right. Dick needed him just as much as Gotham did, actually more   
"He is alright, sir." Alfred repeated, finally breaking through the thought that nagged at his employer.   
"I'm sorry Alfred. I'm just a bit on edge."   
"I understand completely sir. Miss Barbara and I will be leaving this morning to make sure all is in ready. Except for the Jaguar and the Mercedes, the move of all other vehicles to the storage facility at Wayne Aero Tech is complete. The makeshift garage is ready for the surprise as soon as it gets here. Miss Amy is due to come by tonight. Leslie is with Dick now. Mr. Menno called and gave the affirmation that at least two thirds of his people will be there Christmas Eve. I also received confirmation by every else but one with the exception of Miss Lance."   
"I will take care of that. If everything is ready, let's get the ball rolling." He looked so much more relaxed when the last four words came out of his mouth that Alfred brightened and smiled.   
  
  
Barbara figured that for Dick the days seemed to move much too slowly. His respiratory therapist, Elsa, had to call in back-up twice when his coughing got so bad that he was coughing up blood. However, Leslie confirmed it was just due to the irritation in his bronchial passageway. She cut his therapy sessions in half and upped his medication, again.   
The days may have moved slowly for Dick, but the nights were getting longer for everyone. His mood began to swing so drastically that even she had to remind herself that he wasn't in control of his actions. Nights were spent reading to him and watching old Holiday Classics. Leslie and Alfred reported that his old nightmares haunted his troubled sleep. Pursued by old horrors and racked by illness, he was becoming more and more despondent.   
When this morning finally came, it found Amy and Barbara sitting in the kitchen talking. They discussed the long night over coffee while Leslie watched over the patient.   
"I've never seen such mental anguish in my life. When he sat upright in the bed last night, I nearly wet myself." Amy whispered as she drank from her cup. "He screamed, but no sound came. Just that horrid choking sound that happens when he starts coughing. I held him till he fell asleep in my arms, just passed out; when I laid him down I realized he had been crying. I don't even think he knew who was there. He just cried."   
"They were more frequent when he was younger..." Barbara replied. "...the Nightmares. Can you imagine what is like to stand there while your only family falls to the ground and dies in front of you? That's why I really began sitting for Bruce. He really didn't need a sitter, but they wanted someone there, just in case. Alfred told me to check on him every two hours and not to get upset, if he was doing aerobatics, calisthenics or something equally strange. That's how he faced nightmares by working out."   
"He must had them a lot, have you seen the body on that boy." Amy smiled winking at Barbara. "Lying in bed is all he can do now. Shame he can't work out some of his frustration."   
"What?" Barbara asked excitedly.   
"Well I just mean that it's got to be hard on him not being able to move or anything." Amy defended.   
"No, you're right. We need to get him moving, if nothing else so that he can sleep at night." Barbara added, "If we don't, Leslie is going to take him back to the hospital."   
"But what about his breathing,"   
"We'll go slowly. Even if it is just pulling himself up on the trapeze bar and we can help."   
"What about the 'you know what'?" Amy worried.   
"I'm doing that for him. It won't be half as fun if he's in the hospital when we do it." Barbara rebutted. "Come on, let's talk to Leslie."   
  
  
Amy, Bridgette, Bruce, Alfred and Leslie agreed that it was worth a try. Bruce even agreed to call the best physical therapist, but everyone objected.   
"We need to keep this in house." Amy announced, "I don't mean to tell ya how to raise your son or anything but part of the problem seems to me to be psychologically. He lost his family and this pneumonia is making him feel helpless just like he did then. Barbara said he always used to exercise and that would help him, but now he has no way of expelling that frustration"   
"Besides," Babs added. "I've had months of training with 'in bed' calisthenics. Might just as well put all that work to use."   
Leslie got up and took one last drink of her coffee. "Well something is going to happen soon or he will end up back in the hospital... He's not even putting effort into his breathing therapy. It's like he has given up. Not that a hospital will do any good, honestly is nothing the hospital can do that cannot be done here. That means that if something doesn't change, he could easily die."   
"Ok, then when do we start?" Bruce spoke up.   
"Right now." Barbara announced as she maneuvered her wheelchair with firm determined strokes.   
  
Dick's world was quickly closing in on him. His mind felt like mush and his whole body racked with pain. It hurt to breath. Oh God, how it hurt to breath. Always there was someone there to put a tube in his mouth said "exhale as hard as you can." All that would get him was what seemed like days of coughing. Then in the few times, he managed to sleep. The dreams would return. "No more dreams" he would whisper, "no more dreams," he repeated the phrase in his mind. He prayed someone would hear him * Dear God, * (no more dreams) * don't let me fall asleep,* (no more dreams) * but if I do fall asleep please * (no more dreams) * make the dream go away.* (no more dream) * or I never want to awaken again.*   
That was when the angel came to him. The most beautiful angel he had ever seen. Her eyes were like bright green stars through the haze in his mind. He was no longer afraid and no longer alone. There where others with her, but he couldn't see them. He only saw her. He only heard her. "I'm with you. We'll get through this together. Fight. Dick Grayson, I love you. Fight."   
  
Dick looked so tired when Bruce placed Barbara on the bed that day they were all sure he had given up. His temperature was even starting to rise again. However, she wasn't going to let him go. He promised her that he would give her time. Dying now would only break his promise to her. She would never forgive him for that... or herself. No, she wasn't going to let him go. She got right in his face called to him. When that didn't work, she got them to help her straddle him. Again, she got in his face. "Dick wake up! I'm here wake up!"   
His eyes flew open and widened. His gaze was startled, as if he had been awaken from a bad dream, but this time it was not fear in his eyes but light. The light of recognition. Then like air escaping threw a tiny hole, he whispered her name. "Babs."   
"I'm with you," she told him that day, "We'll get through this together. Fight. Dick Grayson, I love you. Fight."  
And he did.   
Everyday, he got stronger. She had to laugh when Amy walked in to his room and told him she was going to be his exercising partner. None of them realized that Dick had not actually seen or remembered seeing her since he left the hospital or before. However, after a few minutes, the shock wore off he laughed. Then in a nonGrayson-like maneuver, he fell out of bed.   
After about a week, he was strong enough to begin a new regiment. Upper bodywork was done at night and lower body early in the morning. However, he was still walking on rubber. Sometime during the evening, he and Bruce would sit on the bed cross-legged facing each other. Then they would work on his mental strengthening. Each of them felt they were winning a victory all their own.   
Arm exercises were quick and easy once he got started on them, but the legs were a different story. His legs required a mat on the floor next to the bed. After he got down to the floor, they pushed and pulled on his legs. Everyone knew it hurt, but he would never complain. On more then one occasion, they had to stop because he was having problems breathing or the coughing would start up again. However, he kept going. He kept fighting.   
Now, watching him sleep Barbara realized how much she loved and admired him. She couldn't remember a better Christmas.   
"I want him to know that I will always love him." She told her father as he stood over her shoulder watching with a great deal of pride the miracle they had all been apart of.   
"He looks so content. Sleeping like a child totally unaware of what tomorrow will bring." It made her laugh, as she remembered watching the curiosity burn in him. Tomorrow is only Christmas Eve, but we won't have to wait any longer. Tomorrow, he will finally get his big surprise.   
  
It was Christmas Eve. Dick watched the sunrise from his bed on the second floor of Wayne Manor. He hated the hovering and the boredom of being isolated in one room. He could smell Alfred's food cooking all night long, but he could only get up to go to the bathroom, and then they would herd him back to his bed. Of course, it wasn't all bad being cooped up. Now at least, Alfred was bringing him real food. Although, he would still kill for a plate of nachos and a large bowl of mint choco chip ice cream as the tantalizing smells from the kitchen seemed to taunt him. They even had a tree decorated and brought to his room. It was an artificial tree, because the Respiratory specialist nearly died at the request to bring a real tree in his room. She ranted for twenty minutes about allergens, which was twenty minutes longer than Dick listened. Although, they had done so much for him, he knew that he was missing something. Especially, after the last three days.   
The last three days, they had some kind of parties going on downstairs. On more than one occasion, when they opened the door, he could hear singing through the house and a rather large orchestra in the distance like maybe it was on the lawn. **That was impossible** he thought **All the meds they had him on must be causing hallucinations. A lawn party in the winter? Am I nuts? **   
The music kept running through his head until he started humming it. Unfortunately, his humming started the coughing all over again. Tim resolved the humming problem by getting Dick's guitar from Bludhaven. He tried to keep himself occupied playing Christmas music. It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas and Silver Bells flowed from his guitar. However, his curiosity still lingered and grew.   
Events kept piquing Dick's curiosity. The absolute worst was when Tim started coming in singing Rocking Around The Christmas Tree everyday. There was something very suspicious about that Cheshire cat smile that lit his face.** Yep, he was up to something.** When questioned, Tim had said the boys choir was doing a concert on Christmas Eve. He was practicing one of the songs he was going to sing. Dick was still suspicious, but it was credible and he wasn't half-bad.   
He never was alone. He couldn't believe that they had gotten Jim Gordon as his babysitter. He had someone new sitting with him at all times. Until three days ago, then it became a choice of either Jim Gordon or Alfred. Babs was up to something he could tell by the grin on her face, but she would only say she would be back later.   
Most of the time, he played chess and watched old movies except when he was sleeping or doing an exercise of one sort or another. Since Alfred and Gordon were his watchers now, it was a good choice of distraction. The old guys seem to enjoy the chess matches. They like it even more when he would 'let' them win. Of course, they really loved watching all the great old movies and cartoons   
As his health improved, more people came by to visit. Amy brought well wishes from his friends at the apartment. Bruce had even allowed his friends from the Titans to come. Evidently, Wally and Roy were watching over Bludhaven. Sometimes even as Nightwing, so the city's guardian hero's absence wouldn't be noticed. Nearly everyday, Lian would sit on his bed and read stories or they would sing songs. Well, she would sing. Although he still slept most of time because of the medication, he would usually awaken to her presence. He eventually tried to get information out of that little girl. Either she didn't know anything or she was going to make a great Batman one day.   
Despite all the distractions, his suspicions were driving him crazy. It was not like them not tell him what was going on. He had lived in this house off and on for 15 years. He didn't need to be the protégé of the world's greatest detective to know something strange was going on.   
  
A small sound brought his attention away from his suspicions and the day's date and to the person beside him in bed. A smile passed over his face, this time when he woke up, it wasn't Lian's presence on his bed. Last night, Babs was with him when he fell asleep. This morning, when he woke to her cuddled in his bed with him, he thought that this was the best medicine in the world. Her father might kill him, but it was worth every second.   
"Penny for your thoughts short pants." She yawned, as she looked up from his pillow catching the look of wonder and contentment on his face.   
Dick's smile grew as he responded, "I'm hoping I have healed enough to out run your father when he walks in and finds you in my bed."   
She laughed. "Who do you think put me into the bed? It's not really handicap accessible."   
"You're kidding."   
"No... he said that I was a big girl and my personal life is my personal life. So, it was okay, as long as you're heavily medicated and unable to get out from under the covers without assistance." She smiled.   
"But, they cut down my Meds three days ago." He coughed.   
"Yeah, I know." she grinned. She pulled him down into her embrace. Just as their lips were about to meet, Bruce walked through the door.   
" hummmm.. uh ... Does you're Dad know you spent the night? I just saw him down stairs polishing his shot gun." Bruce smiled at the two of them.   
"Hi Bruce!" they laughed.   
"Nice PJ's Barbara. You know I always wondered what I was supposed to do with that half of the set." His laughter grew as he stared at the makeshift 'his and her' pajama's Barbara and Dick where wearing.   
Bruce paused and looked his protégé in the eye. "Well I was going to take you downstairs for a while but you look really comfortable in bed.... "   
He never got a chance to complete his sentence. Dick flipped out of bed. However, he had over extended and landed on his heels falling backwards. Luckily, Bruce was there in time to catch him. They both fell solidly to the hard wood floor.   
At first, Babs started to scream. The scream never materialized as it turned to a gasp and then it was all she could do to hold in laughter as they plopped to the ground. A total look of horror crossed Dick's face followed by complete innocence.   
She thought she saw Batman's cowl materialized on Bruce when that "look" came across his face as he spoke, "I take it this means you're ready to leave the bed room?"   
By the time the others found them, they were laughing so hard Dick began to cough. His smile never left his face despite the coughing. Although Bruce and Babs were not convinced, he tried his best to assure him that he was fine. He coughed a little more but it wasn't nearly as hard as it used to be. After a few moments, he got it under control.   
Alfred insisted on dressing him for the occasion. By the time he had reached Alfred's semi approval level, he was wearing dress pants, turtleneck shirt and a nice red sweater that he had gotten a couple of Christmas's ago. Gratefully, Alfred told him that if he was permitted to go outside he would be able to wear his dress leather jacket.   
Something was definitely going on. He didn't need any of his detective skills for this one. Alfred was in dress uniform, which meant 'we have a guest(s).' He was made to wear a "Christmassy" looking sweater.   
When he finally reached the downstairs foyer, he couldn't believe his eyes. Both Bruce and Jim were in tuxedos. Babs dressed in a beautiful holiday sweater and long black skirt had her hair pinned softly up. Clancy was in a beautiful long red spaghetti strapped gown. Amy, his "hard ass" no guff sergeant, in a black and green evening gown that flowed to the floor, floored him. Leslie dressed to the nines was there as well.   
When the elevator door opened, they yelled "Merry Christmas!" At Alfred's insistence, Dick was in the wheelchair, which was a good thing. If he had been walking he would have been knocked over when he made it to the Den and saw Dinah, Roy, Lian and Donna.   
Lian was on his lap quicker then anyone had expected. "Merry Christmas, Unca Dick." She smiled.   
"Merry Christmas, Beautiful." He returned.   
"I got you a Christmas card wanna see?" she giggled   
"Oh, yes that would be wonderful thank you." Dick smiled into her wide eyes.   
Suddenly the wall of people parted. Standing before him just outside the patio doors and windows was a bigger than life card that depicted a large Circus Tent in the distant. There was a Circus parade of performers and animals leading a bevy of townspeople through the snow to the tent. Dick instantly recognized it as a Christmas story that he told Lian from when he was a child.   
"We would take the animals through the streets," he had told her, "and up to the orphanage. Everyone was invited, but it was mostly for the orphans. We would parade through the town with the calipee playing Christmas music. You could hear the laughter of the kid's especially high upon Elinore's back. Then we led them back to the camp where we set up the circus. Our performance was free as our Christmas present to others."  
"Do you like it?" She whispered.   
"I love it." He returned still starring past the card, into the memory.   
Then the card was lowered, standing behind the card was Tim and his school's boy choir and behind him was ... Elinore and all the members of Haly's Circus. The choir broke out in song. As the singing started, the strong man came in and picked the still stunned owner of Haly's Circus, up out of his chair   
Haul out the holly,  
Put up the tree before my spirit falls again;  
Fill up the stocking,  
I may be rushing things,  
But deck the halls again now.   
He lifted up to the howdah with the help of Elinore and the Roe Brothers, one of the headlining acrobats the circus just hired last year. The smile never left his face but it got brighter when Bruce lifted Barbara from her chair. Barbara and Lian quickly joined him in the elaborate basket.   
For we need a little Christmas,  
Right this very minute,  
Candles in the window,  
Carols at the spinet.  
Yes, we need a little Christmas,  
Right this very minute,*   
  
  
It hasn't snowed a single flurry,  
But Santa, dear, we're in a hurry.   
So climb down the chimney,  
Turn on the brightest string of lights I've ever seen;  
Slice up the fruitcake,  
It's time we hung some tinsel,  
On that evergreen bough.  
For I've grown a little leaner,  
Grown a little colder,  
Grown a little sadder,  
Grown a little older.   
  
  
Dick couldn't believe his eyes as all the people in the house began to follow the caravan of circus performers. They turned the corner and went through a small vale of woods. At the back of the property near the rear exit the Big Top stood.   
And I need a little angel,  
Sitting on my shoulder,  
Need a little Christmas now.   
  
  
For we need a little music,  
Need a little laughter  
Need a little singing,  
Ringing through the rafter.   
  
  
And we need a little snappy,  
"Happy ever after"  
Need a little Christmas now....   
We need a little Christmas now!  
The stadium seats were already filled with the orphans from four cities. He also spied TV camera and most of the elite in the financial world including president elect Lex Luther with his security forces. Everyone rose and applauded as the parade flowed into their reserved seats. Dick and Barbara where returned to their chairs.   
Luther walked into the Center Ring and climbed onto the large platform in front of the cameras. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Children of all ages! It is my pleasure to present to you, in conjunction with the Wayne Scholarship foundation, the first annual Gotham City Christmas Circus Spectacular." The applause slowed the speech a little bit. Roy, who sat next to Dick and Babs, was making gagging noises as the Metropolis philanthropist continued his spiel about how he got involved. Babs apologized quickly and gave a brief explanation of how Luthor got involved. The long and short of it was monetary. When Luthor finished and presented the check to the orphanages, Dick understood. It really didn't matter, he was happy to have all of his friends and families in one place. Despite the spectacle the New President wanted to make it, it all seemed ... right  
Mr. Haly came out and the circus began. The clowns were used mostly as prop men. The animal trainer came out with Elinore and Eddy. They ran them through their act to the Gotham pops orchestras rendition of Rudolph the red nose reindeer. The Boy Choir preformed Winter Wonderland. Then the tigers did a short run through their act to have a Holly Jolly Christmas.   
Dick was shocked when Bruce picked up Barbara and sat her down next the grand piano that was center stage. She took the Microphone in her hand as the orchestra began to play a bit of an interlude she smiled and sang.   
Greeting cards have all been sent  
The Christmas rush is through  
And I still have one wish to make  
A special one for you ...  
Merry Christmas Darling  
We're apart, that's true  
But I can dream and in my dreams  
I'm Christmassing with you  
Holidays are joyful  
There's always something new  
But every day's a holiday,  
When I'm near to you  
The lights on my tree  
I wish you could see  
I wish it every day   
Dick remembered the first Christmas he and Babs had together. She asked him what his favorite Christmas memory was. He told her it was after a circus Christmas performance. His circus family would get together and sing Christmas carols. His favorite was Merry Christmas Darling his mom sang it.   
Log's on the fire, filled me with desire  
To see you and to say ...  
That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year too ...   
Dick's tears welled up in his eyes and the memories came flooding in.   
I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve  
I wish I were with you  
Log's on the fire, filled me with desire  
To see you and to say ...  
That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year too ...  
I've just one wish on this Christmas Eve  
I wish I were with you ...  
I wish I were with you  
The acrobats and trapeze artist as well as a new high wire act all preformed back to back. Soft Christmas music played in the background until Mr. Haly came out into center ring. "Ladies and Gentleman it was not long ago or maybe it was forever ago. I can't recall, I had a family act that kept this circus together. It was a husband and wife team. They not only produced a spectacular act, but also in time produced a spectacular little boy. At the age of three, he joined his parents in their act flying on the trapeze. As if God had given him wings at the age of four, he was doing the triple spin and the death drop like most of us roll out of bed. Then one day while he was practicing with his father, he pulled off the first quad I had ever seen. Oh, I had heard it could be done. There were maybe two others in the world at the time that could, but they had been doing this kind of thing five times longer than that little boy had been alive. One day that little boy was orphaned much like these young children here. By the grace of God, he was taken in by a kind man who cared for him as his own. I would like everyone to take this time to remember those you love, and remember those who could love you. The Wayne Scholarship Foundation has set up a fund for these or any Orphans who chose to go college and/or Technical Schools. As we perform tonight, I would hope you would all consider opening your hearts and or home for these wonderful promises of our future." Haly paused and smiled, "Now back to my story. Since his retirement many years ago, there have been a few who pulled the quad off. None of them as young as he was. We looked high and low for a substitute for such a spectacular Act. Well ladies and gentlemen; I would like to introduce to you The Flying Diegos!" The crowd roared and the lights went down as the spots hung high above the flyers.   
The Diegos were a good act. A mom and dad with twin teenaged sons, they seemed to be as comfortable in the air as birds. At the end of the act, both sons pulled off a quad, bringing the audience to their feet.   
Dinah Lance walked out on the stage. Her long black beaded gown slit up the side made her already long legs seem to reach to the trapeze. The tent seemed to go silent as Bruce sat at the grand piano and began to play. Soft melodic tones carried through the tent as if it were a large hall. The whole circus troupe was in their dress outfits. As they began to parade around the outer ring for the grand finale, Dinah began to sing.  
Do you remember me?  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you  
with childhood fantasies  
Well, I'm all grown-up now;  
can you still help somehow?  
I'm not a child,  
but my heart still can dream...  
So here's my lifelong wish  
my grown-up Christmas list...  
not for myself,  
but for a world in need...  
The Roe Brothers were lowered from the trap frame on either side of Bruce and Dinah. Their Dress outfits where white with long ribbons flowing from and as they swung from the Rings the ribbon flowed as wings from their arms as danced in the air.   
No more lives torn apart  
that wars would never start,  
and time would heal all hearts.  
Every man would have a friend,  
that right would always win,  
and love would never end...  
this is my grown-up Christmas list.  
What is this illusion called  
the innocence of youth?  
maybe only in our blind belief  
can we ever find the truth.  
No more lives torn apart  
that wars would never start,  
and time would heal all hearts.  
Every man would have a friend,  
that right would always win,  
and love would never end...  
this is my grown-up Christmas list.  
This is my only lifelong wish,  
this is my grown-up Christmas list.   
When the applause stopped, Dinah and Bruce came forward taking their bow to a standing ovation. They acknowledged the Roe brothers and then the four of them took a bow together. Then they acknowledged the Circus and the other performers as the orchestra began to play Rocking Around the Christmas Tree. The Troupe made one more trip around the outer ring and stopped to pickup Dick, Babs and Lian. With the final circuit completed, they left the building to the applause of the kids and other guest clapped.   
Lian peered out watching the big top vanish in the distance. While Dick held tight to Babs as tears flowed from his eyes.   
"Dick are you ok?"   
He laughed and held her tighter "I have never been so happy in my whole life, my nightingale. You were magnificent. Bruce and Dinah were wonderful. I think this is the best Christmas present I have ever gotten. Only, I didn't get you guys anything."   
"Sure you did. Don't you understand? You gave us your heart. You have always given us everything you had and more. We only wanted to return some of that in a way you would understand."   
"I can't believe they brought the Circus out in this weather."   
"Mr. Haly had planned a benefit performance in Florida. However, he cancelled it the minute Bruce brought this up. Bruce got Ringling to do it in their stay. The hardest part was keeping Elinore in the garage. Marta the Trainer said she thought maybe Elinore had picked up your scent, because she didn't calm down until they placed your bedspread on the ground in her pin."   
As the caravan stopped by the patio to let them down from their perch on Elinore's back, Dick spoke again, "God, I didn't realize how much I missed this."   
A reception was held at the Manor for the Performers. Thankfully, The President was not able to attend. He had another holiday engagement. All of Dick's friends, their families and most of the Boy's choir did attend. After the post performance breakdown and animal boarding had been taken care, all of the Circus family joined them. They spent the evening talking about their favorite Christmases.   
Eventually, the members of the choir and orchestra left with a very nice Christmas present from Wayne Industry. After their departure, the talk drifted to the Circus and favorite stories about the family. Newer members of the circus who knew only the Grayson reputation were regaled with stories by Haly mainstays. Dick listened lovingly at the memories recited by his "other families." However, the day had been too long and he fell asleep in the chair that he sat in.   
"Unca Dick never sleep this much before, daddy." Lian pointed out quietly.   
"I am afraid, Princess, your uncle Dick is still sick." Her daddy reminded her. Then he smiled at his daughter. "I know a young lady who should be calling it a night too, if she expects Santa to visit tonight."   
"Are you sure sanna is going to find me here?" asked Lian, again. Roy had been answering this question since they arrived.   
"Positive Princess I saw Alfred outside making sure the landing strip is ready for him to bring the reindeer down." Roy smiled at her anticipation.   
"He is s'posed to land on the roof." Lian pointed out another obvious fact..   
Alfred came from behind caring a glass of warm milk and plate of cookies. "I will not have anyone walking around on that wet snow covered roof, come down the chimney and trample soot and snow all over the carpets. It nearly took me a year to get the stains out of it after the first year I was employed by the Wayne's, back when Master Bruce was a child."   
"WOW! Santa was alive back then?"   
Roy turned sheet white as everyone broke out in laugher. "Um...Now I know its time for bed." Roy was sure the look he was getting from "The Batman" could have melted all the snow in Gotham.   
His daughter was undaunted by the glare. Instead, she walked over to the handsome man whom she knew was Batman. Batman or Bruce, she was never seemed intimidated by him, and smiled. "Tank you for letten me have a Circus Christmas like unca Dick used to tell me about. He's right it is fun."   
"You're welcome, Miss Lian. I am very glad we could get Santa to arrange his schedule to make a special trip here so that you could spend time with your Uncle." Bruce smiled. "I happen to know he loves you very much, little one. And I wanted to make sure all of his family got a chance to be here with him."   
"I'm glad you got to be here with us too." She yawned, "cause he loves you too."   
"On that note, I think I will be taking my sleepy princess up stairs." Roy laughed.   
"It's not fair Unca Dick is a sleep and no ones making him leave the party." She objected.   
"I do believe the young Lady makes a valid point." Alfred announced. "After all it is only his first day out of bed, and it has been quite an eventful one."   
"I have to agree." Bruce announced, "I guess we should take the guest of honor up to his room"   
"I don't think we should over stay our welcome either." Mr. Haly said as he gathered up his family, "We are going to be returning to our camp. I would hope you and your friends would join us in our sunrise service. Mr. Wayne."   
"I think we would have to tie Dick down to keep him away from it." Bruce smiled "Yes, we would be honored and please call me Bruce."   
"The honor would be ours Mr.... uh Bruce. You did a wonderful job raising our boy and I don't think we could ever thank you enough."   
Bruce smiled as a flood of memories filled his mind. "I think you got that backwards Harry. Dick was the one who taught me what it was like to have a family. I think the credit should go where it belongs to those who raised him before he came to me. For that I will always be in your debt."   
Most of the Circus family had already headed for their Trailers. They refused the refuse of the house saying it just wasn't what they were used to. Their trailers were set up outside the Big Top just as if this had been part of their normal tour. The animals were kept in the garage only because of the snow.   
Barbara gently nudged Dick back to consciousness. He smiled back up at her green eyes.   
"I'm not sleeping" he whispered, "I'm just resting my eyes."   
"Uh huh, well while you were resting your eyes the party ended and if you don't get to bed, Santa will not be able to come by to give Lian her Christmas presents. She would never for give you for that."   
"Oh, well we can't have that." He returned.   
"Well I see you've tried your 'I was just resting my eyes' excuse again, Chum." Bruce smirked as he walked forward. "Did it work?"   
"Not anymore than it did with Alfred." Dick admitted.   
"Then to bed with you." Alfred encouraged,   
"Yes sir." Dick smiled "but first I have to go see Elinore" he added as started to stand, only to find him self easily pushed back into the large cushion chair once again face to face with his attacker.   
"Baaaaaab's." he wined.   
"Are you nuts! The R.T. is going to flip when she finds out we had you outside all day and allowed cologne to be worn within a fifty-mile radius. "   
"Babs, I feel fine. Really, besides this is part of the routine after a show. If I don't show up there is no telling what Elli would do." Dick argued back.   
"Like maybe breaking out of the garage and walk through Alfred's bed of roses?" Bruce asked.   
"Uh yeah." Dick confirmed, wincing at the thought. "That's always possible."   
"Or maybe stand at the patio doors and peer in until you go out and play? Jim added.   
Both Barbara and Dick turned. They looked up noticing both of their fathers as well as Tim, the few Titans and JLA stood giggling at the sight that was staring back at them from outside. Sure enough, there was Elinore looking in the back window gently tapping it with her trunk.   
"Master Richard, your Pachyderm has trampled thru my tea roses!" Alfred's indignant voice pointed out.   
"Oops" Dick stood up again and with a simple hand gesture the large creature sat as if he were a big, make that very big dog. He slowly walked over to the doors.   
With a simple hand gesture, Bruce quickly sent Alfred for Dick's heavy coat.   
Barbara already followed the Titan leader with a holiday quilt that had been draped over the large back couch. "Richard don't you dare go out there with out covering up." She declared by tossing the blanket at him, "I am not planning on becoming a full time nurse maid for you."   
He stopped and smiled back at her. By then, Alfred had already returned with his heavy winter coat, gloves, knitted cap, and matching muffler.  
"Alfred, don't you think that is a bit much?" Dick whined staring back at the knitted cap and muffler.   
Alfred didn't say a word, but stood familiarly resolute.   
"Wow," Dinah whispered to Roy, as Dick reluctantly placed the scarf around his neck. "Now, I know where Bruce gets it."   
Elinore trumpeted her opinion, it almost sounded as if the pachyderm was laughing.   
A gust of winter blew in as the Dick opened the door and stepped out. " 'Sav,' Elinore. Let's go back to the pin. Before the Boss finds out you snuck off again."   
She tilted her large head at him then slowly sniffed him over with her trunk then when she got to his head she took off the cap and tossed it over her shoulder. She gently cradled the young man in her great trunk and lifted him up to her head where Dick sat cross-legged.   
"See I knew if I lived long enough, I would find someone who wasn't intimidated by the Batclan." Roy laughed. He laughed until he looked up and found that Bruce had joined Dinah and was glaring at him again.   
"Um hummm, did you hear that it sound like Lian better go check on her." Bruce smirked as Roy bounded up the stairs three at time.   
"You got to stop doing that Bruce." Dinah giggled.   
"What?" he returned innocently.   
"Ah never mind. This is has been a wonderful evening Bruce. You did yourself proud." Then she reached up and kissed him hard on the mouth. Much to her surprise, he did not pull away but pulled her into his arms. They blushed when they realized that the whole room of co-workers had gone silent, and were staring at them. With there foreheads still pressed together, she looked into his deep blue eyes and saw something she had not hoped to see from this man. His eyes were lit with a true feeling of inner happiness.   
"I don't think I could ever thank you for what you did for Dick tonight," he whispered to her as if to change the subject.   
"You're doing just fine.   
Dick stood atop the pachyderm waving Babs over to her.   
"Time for the formal introduction Babs." He announced.   
Babs shook her head, "I hate to tell you this Hunk Wonder but Elinore and I have been friends for a week now."   
"Good, then she will understand." He started rattling words that no one in the room understood. Even Bruce, who had learned some Rom when Dick was younger, couldn't follow what he was saying. The great beast did however and seemed to gently nod her head and softly stroke Barbara's face.   
"I told her that she was my 'te'sorthene' friend bonded by the heart and that you are my 'ves' tacha' my beloved. She is to love you as I do. Then I asked her 'hai shala'--do you understand? I think she does." As the others went inside, he climbed down and whispered, "Sorry about the nose thing. She likes to know whom she is calling friend. You should have seen what she did to Bruce the first time they formally met. Man, the INTRUDER would have had a field day with that one." He laughed struggling against the odds holding back a cough. "Local Playboy has a feel for Beastiality."   
Barbara started laughing so hard that she began to cough and Dick smiled, "Come with us Babs."   
"I uh, will meet you there," she said making a gesture to the chair.   
"Elinore will take you. Just hold on to the trunk as if it where the trunk of a tree. With that said, the long elephant's trunk maneuvered its way inside the chair gently lifting a very nervous Miss Gordon. Elinore cradled her within the muscular structure of her nose and began to return to her Makeshift home in the garage.   
Dick pulled himself backup to her back then leaning down he whispered in Elinor's ears. "Kathal, go gently my friend that is a great treasure you carry. Kathal"   
It only took a couple of minutes to get back to the garage. However, there was plenty of time for Barbara to point out all the reasons why she should not have agreed to the ride. From "How does he plan on getting me back to the Manor? to "What if this beasts decides she don't like me and drops me and tramples me?" She knew in her heart that neither one of those was really a problem. However, you get a different perspective of life cradled on the front end of an elephant and her mind was inspecting every angle of this new perspective. Before she knew it, she was sat gently in the soft hay of Elli's pen.   
Marta was just about to go searching for the missing elephant when they showed up. Dick assured her that Elinore was fine and that he would put her away. With his assurances, she relinquished and went back to bed.   
Once Barbara was settled in the hay Elinore rocked gently back and forth until she too was bedded. Dick easily slid down the elephant landing gracefully in the hay.   
"Your best dismount in weeks." Barbara laughed as she gently clapped her hands.   
Dick flung his hand above his head like an Olympic gymnast giving a slight bow at the waist. He then proceeded with a small running start to flip over her head, twist at the waist and land gracefully on the other side.   
"OH GOD THAT FELT GOOD!" He shouted realizing too late that his throat had gone relatively unused for a month. The shout stressed his throat and caused him to begin coughing. However, this time with the help of an inhaler that Alfred slipped into his pocket before he left he quickly got it under control.   
Once she was sure he had it under control, Barbara let out her wrath as well as her breath. "Richard Grayson, What in the world did you think you were doing?"   
Dick just looked blankly at her and replied "A front flip with a half twist."  
She just returned his stare trying desperately not to give him the laugh he was looking for as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She didn't laugh until Elinore bopped him on the head. Like a mother disciplining her mouthy child.  
"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side." He objected as he sat in the hay bed with Barbara.  
Barbara smiled as Elinore wrapped her trunk around her." We girls have to stick together." She laughed, "How are you doing Grayson?"   
"Me? Lets see, it's Christmas Eve, I am alive, Out of bed, and getting to spend time with my two bestest girls in the world. I can truly say this is has to be my favorite Christmas ever."  
"Funny that is exactly how I feel."  
Dick leaned against Elinore and pulled Barbara into his arms. Elinore reached back and pulled her blanket off herself and placed it on them.  
Dick laughed, "I think she approves of us."  
When Babs didn't reply, he realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. He pulled her tight to him and leaned back. He replayed the whole evening in his head. Before he knew it, he too had hit the hay.  
Not much later Bruce and Jim wandered into the garage. They found their stray children asleep against the large pachyderm.   
"Uh what do we do now? Jim asked bewildered.  
"Well, we could wake up them up." Bruce suggested, but thought better of it when Elinore turned her head and gently pulled the blanket up on the two kids. She grunted gently at the intruders.  
"Or not." Jim grinned. "Dick doesn't sound like he is having any problem breathing right now"  
"Alfred made sure he had his medication before he came out here." Bruce acknowledged.   
"I was worried the hay and animal fur around here might cause something to happen." Bruce turned to find a third person standing with them. Jim had not even noticed until Mr. Haly began to talk.   
"Oh, if Elinore thought there was something wrong you would know it. Once Dick had fallen from the practice beam, he was not supposed to be on. He had an ear infection and knocked himself clean out. The only ones even in the area were the elephants. Elinore began to trumpet. Then she and two of the other female broke there leg irons and circled him. They trumpeted repeatedly till someone they knew showed up to help him. "  
Bruce laughed, seemed like Mr. Haly had that kind of story about Dick and his over sized pet for every occasion. However, knowing Dick the way he did he couldn't come up with any reason the story couldn't be true.   
"Elinore," Harry Growled in a low voice, "It is time for Dicky and his little lady to go to bed. You remember Mr. Wayne? He is Dickey's daddy. You need to let him take him up to his bed so he can play later."  
The large houseguest gave Bruce and Jim the once over. Then she lowered her head as if to pout.   
Bruce stepped on to the hay and gently shook the young man who slept there. "Dick? Son, wake up." Bruce found himself staring into a sleepy pool of blue, but there was something more in those eyes. It was that light that so long ago began to fade when in his presence.   
"Hi Bruce. Alfie send you out to rescue me?" Dick stretched and looked around.  
"I heard a rumor you were out with the Commissioner's daughter past your bedtime. Hope Santa doesn't hear about it."  
"Santa I can handle," Dick announced slowly standing "Alfred, now he scares me. Sorry Bruce, I guess the meds finally caught up with me. Is everyone gone? I suppose the three of us fell asleep."  
"I gotta give ya credit Chum." Bruce laughed, "Even I am not crazy enough to sleep with two women at once. Especially when their parents are in the next room."   
Bruce's unexpected attempt at humor had Dick laughing so hard he couldn't breath. He fell to his knees still laughing and coughing.   
"Come on it wasn't that funny son." He smiled "Besides, you're going to get us in trouble."  
Alfred appeared out of nowhere quickly producing a portable oxygen unit and inhaler. "Take a deep breath, young sir." Dick giggled, coughed and giggled some more.   
"What did you put in that take Alfred? Laughing gas?" Bruce smiled. This only got a bigger laugh and cough from Dick, and a glare from Alfred that would have frightened Batman.  
Jim quickly stepped in and lifted Barbara in his arms "Bruce, I think you better hurry up before she wakes up."   
Harry stepped up to the two men. "Do not worry commissioner I don't believe Elinore would do anything to harm Mr. Wayne."  
Jim grunting a bit under the weight of his daughter looked back at the Circus Master and agreed. "She wasn't the one I was talking about." Glancing down at his sleepy redheaded daughter, who was so tired she didn't seem to notice she was being carried. She just nuzzled into his shoulder as she did when she was just a child.   
When the morning came, they watched the sunrise as they sat in the cold beneath an open awning. They listen to the Christmas Story recited by The Circus Chaplain who was also the strong man. Pastries and hot cocoa around the Christmas tree greeted them as they returned inside.   
The morning was spent opening gifts. Bruce had gotten Dinah a beautiful gold necklace with a golden bird encircled by musical notes. Roy sat on the floor playing with the Train set that Santa got him. While he ran the train, Lian happily decorated him in all the bows from the multitudes of gifts she had gotten from SANTA. Dick had gotten a new guitar so that he could have one at the Manor on days that he visited.   
Dick had sent Alfred on a special trip only three days before Christmas. Alfred had returned with the one the one thing that Dick knew he wanted for his special girl. Ever since, he awoke to her voice, he knew what he was going to give her for Christmas. Barbara opened the small package and smiled as she pulled out a beautiful chain with an angel. She pulled the card out and read, "I believe there are angels amongst us."   
As if it were a cue, Dick picked up his guitar and strummed a few notes. Then, Lian walked up to him and began humming. As the song progressed to the chorus, she sang in a sweet child's soprano.  
Oh I believe there are angels among us  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live  
To teach us how to give  
To guide us with a light of love   
They wear so many faces  
Show up in the strangest places  
Grace us with their mercy  
In our time of need   
Oh I believe there are angels among us  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live  
To teach us how to give  
To guide us with a light of love   
As the song ended, everyone clapped and hugged the green-eyed child. Dick informed them that it was a song, which Lian and he would sing at bedtime. Barbara reached over the arm of the chair to hug him.   
Roy was shocked but quickly took pride in his daughter's talent. "That's my girl's she gets that from my side of the family." He boasted as he lifted her in his arms.   
  
  
Bruce walked away from the families finding his way to his den and leaning against his desk staring at the pictures of his parents. He wasn't sure how long he had been there before Jim Gordon walked into the room.   
"I thought I would find you hiding in here. There has been a lot more emotion in the last couple of weeks than you have been used to." Jim Gordon whispered as he walked into the room carrying a gift in his hand.   
Bruce only turned his head long enough to acknowledged the ex Commissioner as Jim continued. "I wish I could have said I knew them. But I think I can say that they would have been proud of what you have done especially in the last month."   
"I didn't do anything, at least not alone. I can't thank you and Barbara enough for what you did for him." Bruce quietly responded.  
"What did I do? Oh yeah, I remember. Lost 4 out of 5 games of chess to a heavily drugged and sick rookie cop. Not to mention I watched a few Abbott and Costello movies along the way. Bruce, I can honesty say, it was my pleasure. I just hope it doesn't get around that I am such a poor strategist; they might take away the gold watch I got for retirement."   
The laugh almost sounded as if it snuck out of Bruce but the smile on his face was real.   
"I just wanted to let you know that I was going to be sneaking off. I have some holiday visits I have to make. I also wanted to give you this and wish you a Merry Christmas." Bruce took the box from his had and studied it for a few minutes.   
"You shouldn't hav.."   
"Yeah, I know. After all, what do you get a guy who has everything? I have had this for a long time but since I retired, I couldn't think of a better time to give it to you.... But, don't open it in here." Jim cautioned, "You might want to wait till you have a real private moment. Somewhere no one else but family will find it, unless you choose to show it to them."   
Bruce's eyebrow rose with genuine curiosity, but he quickly set the box down. Extending his hand to the man that he had been able to call friend for most of career, he asked, "Is Barbara going with you?"   
"Do you have a bomb to separate the two?" Jim jibed. "Because that is what it would take to get them apart."   
"I guess they have been getting a bit closer as of late." Bruce mused.   
"Yeah, any closer and we would have grandkids. I guess the last 12 years should have been telltale." Jim laughed. "We might be in-laws soon at the rate things are going now."   
"I wouldn't have a problem with that, Jim. I couldn't ask for Dick to have found a better person to care about."   
Gordon sighed, "I just wish Barbara hadn't fallen for a cop."   
"Maybe she can talk him out of that career. I know I sure as hell haven't had any luck." Bruce grumbled. "It's not like he needs the money."   
"There are some things that you just can't get our of you blood" Jim mumbled, "I'll see you later."   
Jim Gordon left the room, leaving Bruce alone with his ghosts, his memories and his curiosity.   
  
  
Most everyone had left by dinnertime. Dinah was called out on an assignment. Roy took Lian back to New York so the other half of the superhero world could spoil her. Tim had left shortly before. He wanted to spend time with his dad. He just hoped his dad wanted to spend time with him.   
Dick had a nap after his rehab and afternoon exercise regiment. He woke up to the light of the batsignal shining in the window. **Ahh the good old days.** He thought to himself as he got dressed in his academy warm-ups. Only to be stopped at the door by Alfred.   
  
  
Bruce had changed for patrol but sat quietly lost in thought staring at the rather hefty box in his hands. However, he did hear the entry of his one time protégé.   
"Does Alfred know you're down here?" he whispered slowly turning the chair around to face Dick who smiled and shook his head.   
"When does Alfred not know what's going on in this place."   
"Then I take it you were given your meds along with a time limit to return upstairs before he comes for you."   
"Worse, I was drugged, given a time limit--- and a chaperone that is to make sure I go back up stairs." Dick complained.   
"A chaperone, " came a third voice from behind the Med wall. "Who also knows you were not supposed to be using the staircases at all for two weeks." Barbara added as she wheeled herself into the great chamber of the cave where her two favorite bats hung out."   
Dick tried to avoid Barbara's glare by admiring the stalactites that hung from the cave ceiling. Unfortunately, his equilibrium was way off. Bruce caught him before he landed on his head at the foot of the Computer platform.   
"Geesh, I feel like an infant." The former boy wonder growled as his mentor sat him carefully in to the computer chair he had vacated, "What's worse you all are treating me like a baby."   
"Dick if you would stop acting like a baby and listen to the Alfred, Barbara and the Therapist we wouldn't have to treat you like one." Bruce growled back. He regretted it as soon as he said it. He shook his head and continued, "I'm sorry son, I didn't mean for that to come out that way. That bought of pneumonia nearly killed you a couple of times, it's going to take some time to get back to normal. Please Dick take your time and listen to what Alfred tells you."   
"I did listen," he objected. "Alfred said, 'two weeks.' In bat terms that is one hour and forty-three minutes and six seconds. My nap was at least three hours. So, I should be flying tomorrow."   
"Not funny boy wonder." Babs scolded him "Don't even think about it."   
Dick cuffed his hands in his armpits and pouted a little more, but he knew by the look in everyone's eyes that they were not going to give him an inch on this subject. Sighing, he decided now was as good a time as any to change the subject. "What's in the box?"   
"Jim gave me a Christmas present."   
"The commissioner?"   
"Dad?" Barbara inquired. "So why didn't you open it while he was here. ."   
"He told me not to open it until I had it someplace were only my family would see it."   
"I will go upstairs if you want to open it." Barbara smiled and prepared to leave.   
"I don't think that is necessary, I have this strange feeling it would be ok with him if you saw it." Bruce stopped her and looked back down at the parcel.   
"Well open it already," Dick pushed. "I have to be up stairs in less than an hour. And if you don't rid me of this curiosity I may never get back to sleep." He took the box out of Bruce's hands and began testing its weight and shaking it to see if it rattled   
Bruce sat down in the chair opposite side of the computer and took the box back, "Give me that before you break it."  
Dick read the card out loud that had fallen from the box. "I am finally able to return the favor anytime I can help just call. Merry Christmas. JG"   
Bruce opened it and looked inside for the longest time he said nothing he didn't even move he just stared blankly into the box.   
Not able to stand the wait any longer Dick finally burst out "What is it already?"   
A small smile curled up across Bruce's lips then in his eyes as he reached into the box and flipped a switch on the back of the small marquee lamp inside the box. As it lit up the darkness in the cave was aglow with what looked like a police shield and the initials GCPD across the center. The three stared at the emblem that bounced off the rocky ceiling.   
"He knows?" Barbara whispered.   
"I guess, but how long he's known?" Dick inquired. Barbara just shrugged her shoulders   
"It doesn't really matter does it." Bruce added. "He said he's had the box for awhile."   
"If he knows who you are... who we are why didn't he.." Dick started.   
"Because like or not, we made a difference in his life." Bruce concluded. "Just like you both made a difference in my life. As well as Jim and Alfred, Tim, Cassandra and everyone else has gotten lost in the shadow of the Bat. Jim's excuse was if he investigated too deep or admitted what he thought he knew he would have betrayed his oath. I have no excuse for not admitting it. It wasn't that long ago that Tim told me that I needed Robin. Robin was my..uh Batman's balance. He was right. I just wished I had been able to admit it while you were still Robin it might have made your growing into your own identity easier on both of us. I am sorry it took so long but ... Thanks."   
Bruce paused and then continued thoughtfully, "All and all this has been a difficult year. We've all suffered some great losses but in the end, we still had each other. It wasn't many nights ago I wasn't sure I was going to be able to say that. We now face a new year and a new life. I am not getting any younger, but I hope to God at least I am getting wiser. I think it's time to give Bruce Wayne a chance at happiness."   
"You're not going to retire, are you? What would Gotham do with out Batman?" Dick asked in a shocked voice.   
"NO, no. Batman is not retiring. Bruce is going to try to spend some time with his real friends, family and let someone else do the job. At least, once in a while anyway. Actually, I was thinking about calling up a friend and asking her out to a New Year's Gala." Bruce paused and turned to Barbara, if I am successful, I think Dinah may be busy for the next week helping an old friend out. Would you try and keep her calendar clear?"  
"Whatever you say boss man." Barbara gaped.   
"Bruce? What are you doing?" Dick asked in wonder.   
Bruce got up from the chair to wander around the cave as he spoke. "When I was nine years old, I made a promise to myself. I would find a way to stop crime in this city. I lost you, Jason, and Alfred because I was putting that vow in front of my life. This year reality struck. I can't prevent harm coming to the ones I love by using this damn hood. You were nearly killed by a cold," Bruce paused in his assessment, "My first promise was foolish and in fact, it is impossible. It's a never-ending battle. I can't win them all. But, I sure as hell can make them regret the decision to pick the fight. I am making a new promise. It won't counter the old one; it's just not going to destroy Bruce's chance at happiness because of it. I have to be honest I am really nervous. Hell, Dinah may just kick my butt to the curb just for the asking. However, I think Alfred was right its time for me to grow up and I don't want to do it alone."   
After a few minutes of stunned silence Dick finally spoke. "Wow. I bet that hurt."  
"Not half as much as it is going to if Dinah doesn't except my invitation." With that, he pulled his hood back over his head and headed for the Batmobile.   
As it pulled away, Dick and Babs stared at each other neither knowing what to say.   
Finally, Babs broke the silence. "Do you think you can teach old Bat new tricks?"   
"I sure as hell hope so. He deserves a little happiness. I think we all do." Dick said with feeling.  
"Well we better get you back upstairs or will Alfred will see we never have moment's happiness."   
Dick walked sluggishly to the elevator. The silence was driving Barbara nuts. "A  
penny for your thoughts, Grayson." She said as she reached out and pushed the button that closed the elevator door. Then she pressed another button and a small ping of a warning bell prevented the elevator from moving.   
"I don't know. It just seems that this whole ordeal seems like one of the old Christmas movies I watched while stuck in bed."   
"What? 'Miracle in the 'BatCave'? The cynical father falls in love with the Singing Canary who proves to him that there is a Santa Claus. The kid gets the home and family he always wanted?" Babs quipped.   
Dick laughed slowly sliding down the wall of the elevator to a squatting position across eyelevel to her and spoke, "No, I was thinking more in the lines of 'It's a wonderful life.' Where Jimmy Stewart is positive everything would have been better if he hand never been born. He crashes his car then an angel comes to him and shows him that things are not as bad as he imagined and whether or not he wanted to believe it, he was important to everyone around him. For a while, I was feeling like nothing that I was doing was making a whole lot of difference." He reached over and cradled the golden angel she wore around her neck, gazed into her eyes and spoke, "An angel came to me, showed me what I would be missing. She gave me a chance to see that I just might have made a difference in a few people's life. I don't know if George Bailey got a chance to thank Clarence for showing him his mistakes but I did want to thank you."  
She reached over and slowly ran her hand down his face. He looked tired but the smile was back in his eyes. "I hate to burst your bubble Mr. Bailey, but this uh, Clarissa may have had a selfish reason to give you reason to live."   
"And what would that reason be?" Dick smiled as he spoke.   
She smiled, reached over and hit the up button. As the Elevator came to rest on the top floor the small bell pinged. The doors opened and she placed his hand on her shoulder to lead him out of the small lift. "Haven't you heard "Every time a Bell Rings an Angel gets Her Night 'wing'?" 


End file.
